Random Scene
by jcap1fan
Summary: Okay so I suck at writing but pls be nice :) Ariliza all the way #teamAriliza


**AN: Ok so guys please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction and also that I'm Portuguese so English is not my first language...**

 **This fanfic is placed I don't really know when but they are together for some months now.**

 **This is a one-shot fic but please leave your reviews and suggestions for upcoming fics.**

 **All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ShondaLand.**

Arizona woke up in her bed completely by herself and was already missing the warm body that normally is pressed against hers.

"Eliza, honey ?" she said out loud but no one answer

Not earing anyone she decides to climb out of bed and go in search of her beautiful girlfriend.

Passing the bathroom se notices that no one is there so she decides to go to the kitchen and see if the source of her thoughs is there.

The smeel of fresh coffee fills her scents but for her sadness Eliza isn't in the kitchen either however there is a post-it in the fridge waiting for her

" sorry babe had to go to the hospital

page 911 see you later

enjoy your day off

love u Eliza "

Deciding to drink her coffee and checking her phone to see if she had missed calls or texts she grabs her phone and goes to sit in the couch.

She notices she has 2 unread texts one from her beautiful girlfriend and one from Leah Murphy

Already missing her girlfriend she decides to click in her text first thinking that Leah can wait for wathever the hell she wants

" Hey beautifull, sleep well? Didn't want to wake you up this morning. Love u E."

A smile spread across her face for how caring her girlfriend was with her, never in her life had she had a girlfriend so caring and lovind like Eliza and she couldn't be happier about it

" Hey babe, just woke up. I did sleep well but I missed you this morning :( Love u 2 A."

Adressing now the text from Leah her eyes go wide reading what it says and Arizona starts panicking because she never really remembered to tell Eliza about her fling with Murphy because that was what it really was for her, just a fling.

*Meanwhile in the hospital *

"Dr Minnick? I need you to talk to you " Leah Murphy said as she approched the brunette doctor

" Murphy! What can I do for you? " came the response

" Can we go somewhere private please? "

" O...kay lead the way "

Arriving at an empty on-call room Leah steps inside and holds the door for Eliza to come in.

" Talk to me Murphy what do you need? "

" I need to tell you something about Arizona " says Leah

" Arizona? Leah seems pretty confortable in addressing my girlfriend for her first name and I don't think I will like what she is about to tell me " Eliza thinks to herself but puts a smile on her face and says " Dr Robbins? What about her? "

" Me and Arizona dated a few years ago when she was still with Dr Torres and I though that you should know that when it comes to Dr Torres she has a tendency to just drop everything she has and go back to her"

Shock passed trough Eliza face before she answer " what do you mean and why are you telling me that now? "

" It's just that I think that you should know that now because I can see the way you look at her and I can tell that you really like her. That happened to me too, we were in love and then Dr Torres came back and told her to go back home and she just ditch me and went on with her happy life with Dr Torres "

Eliza couldn't process what Leah was saying so she just stared at her still with a shock look on her face

" And since I'm being honest with you, you should also know that there are dozens of nurses and staff in the hospital that are just waiting for Dr Robbins to be single again, some not even waiting for it to try and grab her, me included "

With that said Leah got out of the room and got on with her day leaving a speechless Eliza behind.

The day seemed to go by slowly ever since her talk with Murphy and Eliza couldn't forget about what she had said. Could it be that Arizona was with her because Callie was with Penny in NY? Could it be that Arizona didn't really loved her and was just with her in order not to be alone?

She decided to try and rest for a bit because with everything that went trough her mind she couldn't really focus on her job. Finding an empty on-call room she entered and locked the door behind her not needing someone else to enter and annoy her. Grabbing her phone she sees that she has several texts from Arizona

" Babe we need to talk"

" Liza pls answer me "

" I hope that you don't believe in whatever the hell that Murphy told you "

" I'm at the hospital now please tell me where you are"

Deciding that she should talk to Arizona about this she text her " on-call room 2 3rd floor "

Within less than 5 min there was a knock at the door and Eliza got up to open it knowing that it was probably Arizona on the other side

Pulling the door open she saw Arizona standing there looking at her with worried eyes

Coming inside Arizona closes the door behind her and asks " What did Murphy told you? "

" Everything"

" What do you mean everything?"

" She told me that you and her were in love and then Callie came back and you just left her for Callie"

" what? I was never in love with Murphy, what we had was just sex! And I only came back to Callie because we had broken up because of me!"

" I can't do this Arizona " Eliza says with a tear rolling down her face

" Can't do what? Please don't cry"

" I can't be with you if you're still waiting for Callie to come back and leave me in love with you when you go and be happy with someone who isn't me!"

" I'm not waiting for anyone to come back because you are the only one for me! I am in love with you, not Callie and for sure not Murphy. I love you, everything about you and I want to have a life with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I'm not going to leave you for anyone, never! You're it for me! You're the one! Please believe me"

" Do you really mean that?" Eliza asks

" I really, really do. I love you"

" I love you too and I want to have a life with you too "

Arizona reaches forward and cups the face of the woman that she loves before kissing her in the lips.

Letting go of Arizona, Eliza looks her deep in the eyes and says " She also told me that there are some people in the hospital that are just waiting for you, she included"

" They're not going to get anything they want because I only want my girlfriend "

Eliza smiles for the first time since she talked with Murphy and kissing the blonde she adds " good 'cause I won't let you go ever! "


End file.
